


Memory Poem

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Poem

I saw the little bird

Blue, with black tipped feathers,

wings of longed grace, silvery

shining is that big golden light

spread from the sky from a golden sun.

I touched the bird with shaky fingers

the feathers silky smooth

scared it shouldered, flapping wings

a sturdy buzzing hit my ears

blur of color passed my eye

far in the sky it disappeared

leaving with it a solace

drift of energy and memory

that shall forever be with me.


End file.
